As computer systems and semiconductor devices become increasingly smaller and denser, great amounts of heat are generated during operation. Accordingly, thermomechanical solutions have been introduced into such systems to aid in removing heat from such devices.
Typically, a processor in a computer, particularly a notebook computer, is adapted with an integrated heat spreader (IHS) to help draw heat away from the semiconductor device. Other systems include so-called heat pipes or thermosiphons to draw heat away from semiconductor or other heat generating components within a system. Such heat pipes typically include a working fluid. Oftentimes such heat pipes are formed of copper. However, copper is an expensive and relatively heavy material.